Just a headache
by loulou777
Summary: When Jace gets sick Alec and Clary are there for him. With help from Magnus will Alec be able to find the cause and help his parabatai?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters or any of the characters featured.**

 **Note: This story is set after episode 2x16. Warning, there are a few spoilers for this episode.**

Alec walked swiftly down the grand corridor of the New York Institute, completely focused, not noticing his sister Isabelle as she approached. Dressed typically for her in a sexy black leather dress and high heeled boots, Isabelle startled Alec when she grabbed his arm to gain his attention.

"Hey Alec, what's the emergency. Is everything ok?" she asked.

Alec had that thoughtful frown he often wore as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders, or at least that of New York, she supposed, now that Jace had officially made him head of the Institute, where the three of them and their younger brother Max had grown up.

"Erh yeah" he replied distractedly. "Have you seen Jace recently? ...I just wanted to check he's OK."

Worry blossomed in Isabelle's chest. She'd seen Jace a while ago and he hadn't mentioned anything. He'd seemed tired but that was all and she'd assumed he'd just been missing out on his beauty sleep lately due to recent events involving a certain red headed shadowhunter.

"He was headed to the training room about an hour ago" she informed him. "Why. Is something wrong?"

Alec gently pulled his arm free, absently touching his side where his parabatai rune was hidden under his black sweater. "It's just...its nothing...I've just got a weird feeling" He said, finding it difficult to explain. "I just wanted to go check on him that's all."

"What do you mean weird? Do you think somethings happened to him?" Isabelle asked concerned now.

"No, no" he said, "it's just... It's fine, I'm sure it's nothing." He didn't want to worry her.

Isabelle let him go as he began to walk off. "Ok" she called after him. "Let me know if you need anything?" she said feeling troubled now, but Alec was no longer paying her any attention.

...

Jace felt like crap. There was no-one else in the training room when he'd arrived, which had probably been a good thing considering the way he was feeling. Why he'd thought working out today would be a good idea he'd never know. He _had_ hoped it would provide a distraction from the headache he'd woken up with this morning, but it had steadily gotten worse as the day had dragged on. Now he could no longer ignore the constant pounding inside his skull and he didn't seem to have the energy to do anything. The iratze he'd tried earlier had given him little relief and now he was here he just felt awful, so hot and sweaty and his headache worse than ever.

He tried to pushed on regardless, but soon found himself leaning against the ornately plastered wall as he rode out an unexpected wave of dizziness. He groaned feeling sorry for himself clutching his stomach gently as it revolted against the swaying room around him.

 _Could he possibly feel any worse_ he thought.

After a minute the feeling that he was about to throw up all over the scratched wooden floor below him had passed, however the effort of standing was fast becoming a chore. The seraph blade in his right hand, which usually felt like an extension of himself, seemed to have grown heavier since he started training and he let it slip to the floor with a clatter that reverberate through his head. He squeezed his eyes shut in response and massaged the bridge of his nose to relieve the constant throb that had taken root there.

He didn't need this today. His week had sucked already with everything that had happened with Valentine and the cabin. Not to mention the situation with Clary. He'd felt so weary all morning. He let himself slide boneless down the wall onto his haunches, his legs flopping out in front of him. The bright chandeliers hanging majestically from the training room ceiling were hurting his eyes and all he wanted to do was crawl back to bed and curl up, but he suddenly felt too exhausted to move.

He sat there, quietly for several minutes riding it out, but despite this his headache etched up a notch and the pain made him want to cry out. He pressed his palms into his eyes to push it away as a shiver swept through his body despite the sweat beading on his forehead. _Great now he was cold_ , he thought hugging himself. He'd had enought. It was time he went and got something for the pain and went to lie down. Resigning himself he slowly pushed himself up as another wave of dizziness hit and threatened to drop him back to the floor. With it the nausea returned with vengeance and he thought he might actually throw up this time.

He staggered over to a small round table and chairs in the corner where he and Alec would sometimes talk after sparring together and gripped the backed of one of the chairs for support. His arms were trembling lightly with the effort as he stoosd panting heavily, waiting for his stomach to settle. By the angel, his head felt like it was going to explode. He let out a low groan and with a sigh of defeat, collapsed down into the chair, resting his head on the table. It's surface was cool and soothing on his warm skin, and he buried his head under his arms to escape the harsh light. Absently he wondered where Alec was, wishing he would come and find him. He was beginning to think he would definitely need help getting back to his room so he could sleep through whatever this was.

...

Jace didn't hear it the first time Alec called his name. He had no idea how long he'd been lying there and he felt detached from his body except for the constant thrum of the pain. However as he began to focus on his surroundings again he became aware of someone else nearby. Slowly he registered his parabatai's face. Alec had come like he wanted. Self-consciously he realised that Alec would be worried seeing him like this, looking like he didn't have the strength to move, which was exactly how he felt, so he an made effort sit up to show him he was ok. But once he was upright he felt like he was drifting and his headache seemed to intensify again. His brain didn't want to engage and without thinking he leaned into his brother to ground himself burying his face into his chest to block out the light. He just wanted the pain to go away. He couldn't remember ever feeling this bad.

There were more voices now but Jace could no longer focus on anything outside of the pounding in his head to care.

...

The training room was deathly quiet when Alec walked in and he was felt anxious that he'd missed Jace. However, as he started to take his phone out to try calling again he noticed a hunched figured at the small table in the corner of the room partially hidden behind a rack of training equipment. He approached quickly eyes settling on ruffled angel gold hair that he knew could only belong to his parabatai. Jace looked asleep, slumped forward across the table with his right arm covering his face and it was very obvious something was wrong with him.

"Jace" he said quietly.

When he got no response, he pulled out the adjacent chair and perched on it close to his brother. He gently shook Jace's shoulder to gain his attention trying not to startle him and called his name again, louder this time.

"Jace!"

This time Alec was rewarded with a slither of glassy eyes as his brother sluggishly turned his head to glance up at him. Jace looked exhausted. He frowned in obvious discomfort and worryingly let his eyes slide closed again without answering.

"Jace, hey you ok" Alec asked as he brought his hand up to rest gently on Jace's forehead, surprised at the heat radiating from his clammy skin.

"You're burning up" he stated, his brow creasing in concern.

At this Jace seemed to muster some energy taking hold of Alec's hand to help pull himself upright so that they were facing closely.

"Just got a headache" he said huskily.

It was obvious to Alec that Jace was feeling dizzy too. His eyes blinked slowly and he maintained a tight grip on Alec's hand as he seemed to wait for his equilibrium to returned to normal.

Alec highly doubted it was 'just a headache' as he examined Jace more fully. He brought both hands up to grip the unsteady looking shadowhunters upper arms in support, but surprisingly Jace swayed forward to rest his forehead on Alec's chest. For a brief moment Alec's heart jumped as familier desires he'd developed over the past few years, before he realised what love felt like with Magnus, flashed into in mind. They were quickly forgotten though as Jace spoke, his voice muffled by Alec's jumper. "It hurts Alec. I need something for it". Automatically Alec wrapped his arms protectively around Jace as he slumped further into him clearlyvno longer having the energy to support himself.

At that moment Isabelle and Clary walked in, expressions mirroring concern as they caught sight of the two brothers. Isabelle had most likely told Clary about Alec being worried and immediately followed him here.

"Jace " Clary whispered, hurrying across the room, her boots thudding loudly on the wooden floor.

"Alec what's wrong? Is he ok?" Isabelle inquired joining them.

"I don't know Iz, he's sick. He says it's just a headache but I don't think so. He feels really hot."

Alec reached in to brush Jace's sweaty hair aside so that he could see his face. "Jace, hey come on, let me look at you," he encouraged, but Jace didn't respond. He met his sister's concerned eyes. Jace would normally hate people seeing him like this. He wasn't doing so good he thought. Help me lift him so I can activate his iratze" Alec asked the girls, trying to stay calm. But as Isabelle and Clary eased Jace away from him, Jace let out a panicked groan grasping out for Alec's jumper trying to steady himself and it took a few moments for awareness to replace the pained, confused expression on his pale face.

"Hey, Jace it's ok. You're ok." Alec soothed, cradling his chin with one hand to help hold his head up as Jace looked groggily between his fellow shadowhunters. His eyes slowly came to rest on Clary as she captured his attention.

"Clary" he slurred.

"Hey it's ok" she said brushing his hair gently back from his face. " Just relax ok."

Jace's eyes drifted closed again and he didn't seem to notice as Alec took out his stele and lifted his white t-shirt to expose the healing rune on the right side of his abdomen. He let out a low groan as the rune glowed dully with the stele's touch and his siblings exchanged worried glances when it became obvious it was making no difference.

"We need to get him to the infirmary" Alec stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jace, do you think you can stand?" Alec questioned squeezing Jace's hands firmly to get his attention.

Jace eventually opened his eyes to look blearily at Alec, letting them close again as he nodded in compliance.

He quickly put his stele away and moved both of Jace's hands up to his his own shoulders. "OK let's do it" he said with more enthusiasm than he felt as he started to rise. He hooked his arms under Jace's pulling him up with him as he stood. Both Isabelle and Clary readied themselves to help with Clary grabbing eagerly onto Jace's right arm as what was left of the colour in his already pale face seemed to drain quickly with the change in elevation. Alec felt Jace grip tightly to his shoulders as they all struggled to keep him upright, Jace frowning deeply, clearly not enjoying the experience. He leaned heavily into Alec, but after a minute he seemed to get his footing and took much of his own weight back moving away slightly without letting go.

"You ready to start moving" Alec said encouragingly about to move to Jace's side, but his parabatai shook his head quickly. "I just need a minute" Jace muttered breathing heavily looking slightly queasy now.

"You gonna throw up" Alec asked with a look of pity for his brother.

Jace squeezed his eyes closed, tipping his head back letting out slow deep breaths, but after a moment he opened them focusing on Alec croaking "no, I'm ok".

"Good man" Alec praised patting Jace lightly on the chest, then manoeuvring himself to Jace's left side. He pulled Jace's arm around his neck with one hand, the other snaking around his waste in a firm hold as Clary dove under Jace's right arm mirroring Alec's position. Jace turned to look at her squinting from the bright light.

"Hey" he said barely audible his voice gravelly. Clary smiled backed sweetly and Jace let his head fall to rest on her much shorter shoulder clearly appreciating their closeness despite how sick he looked.

"Ok let's go" Alec ordered softly rolling his eyes at his parabatai.

...

Jace was doing much better than Alec had expected and had made it most of the way to the infirmary pretty much under his own steam. Maybe the iratze had done some good after all he thought. Thank the angel someone had the good sense to position the infirmary on the same floor as the training room. It was the place a shadowhunters was most likely going to get injured in the institute, though even this relatively short distance seemed a long way with their slow pace. Jace wasn't exactly light and was leaning much more heavily on them both as they got close making their progress increasingly hard work.

"Almost there. You doing ok?" Alec asked him.

Jace had started to sag between them now, his legs struggling to move forward, so Alec hoisted him up with a slight jump. Jace protested with a pained grunt and opened his eyes momentarily searching out Alec's face. "Yeah, I'm good" he muttered quietly in complete contradiction to the way he looked, however as they rounded the corner to the infirmary entrance his knees threatened to buckled and almost gave way. "Wait" he whispered breathlessly his voice breaking.

"Come on Jace we're pretty much there " Alec replied encouragingly urging him on.

"Please" Jace pleaded dragging air into his lungs with a grimace, sounding out of breath" I need to stop".

A few seconds later the group of shadowhunters came to a complete halt as Jace finally gave up holding his own leaving Alec and Clary struggling to keep him from completely collapsing to the floor. "Jace" Clary called out sounding slightly panicked as she and Alec both adjusted for the increased weight.

"Come on Jace stay with us" Alec pushed.

"I'll go tell them were coming" Isabelle said disappearing into the infirmary doors.

"We need to keep going" Alec said to Clary. She nodded in understanding inhaling deeply with the strain as they both continued forward practically dragging Jace now. He'd let his head drop to his chest looking too exhausted to hold it up anymore.

...

The infirmary was a large room with grand tall windows and a high curved ceiling. A row of modern hospital beds lined either side and seemed slightly out of place among the ornate interior of the institute. It was a necessary blend of old and new that echoed throughout the grand building. Looking around Alec could see that it was relatively empty with only a couple of beds filled and a few staff members milling around quietly.

Isabelle was on the far side of the room talking animatedly to a pretty shadowhunter in her thirties who was wearing a medics uniform. She had her blond hair scraped back in a ponytail which made her look younger than she probably was. "Get him on here" she said not unkindly when she saw them, directing them to a free bed not far away.

They hefted Jace the last few metres and Clary let go when they were close so Alec could hauled him around to sit down on the bed with a thud that. Jace certainly didn't seem to appreciate move and his face crumpled with pain making Alec feel a bit guilty. Trying to be as gentle as possible Alec pushed him back urging him to lie down, however Jace started to resist reaching out to grip Alec's black jumper desperately trying to lean forward again. From the look on his parabatai's face it was obvious to Alec that Jace could no longer hold back the nausea he'd been battling since they found him. He was about to throw up.

"Isabelle" he called urgently signalling for help, however the female medic had also noticed and quickly thrust a cardboard bowl between the brothers as Jace finally lost everything he'd eaten that morning.

"That's it, let it all out" she soothed rubbing circles on Jace's back while Alec held the bowl and supported him with his free hand. Both girls stepped back giving them room, clearly feeling helpless now, their faces full of pity for the sick shadowhunter. When Jace had nothing left in his stomach the bowl was stealthily removed by the medic.

"Lie down" Alec urged Jace. This time there was no resistance as he eased him back lifting his legs up onto the bed. Clary immediately moved to Jace's side taking hold of his hand, gently stroking the hair from his clammy face. "Its ok" she told him tenderly "you're ok". Jace groaned miserably turning on to his side towards her burying his face in their clasped hands, obviously feeling terrible. The medic returned a minute later smiling appreciatively at Clary as she moved aside to let her begin to examine Jace. He moaned quietly in response seeming reluctant to let Clary go.

"Jace" the medic said rubbing his shoulder lightly to gain his attention. "Jace my name is Sarah, I'm one of the medics here. Can you open your eyes for me honey?" she said. After a long moment Jace did as he was asked, glassy eyes struggling to focus on her face. "That's great. Do you know where you are?" she questioned assessing his lucidity. Jace didn't answer immediately looking like hed had enough but then replied "the institute" before letting his eyes drift closed once more.

"Close enough" she said with a wry smile. "I'm just going to take a few obs ok" she said to Jace accepting his silence for acquiescence. She gently took hold of his wrist taking his pulse then grabbed a thermometer off a small metal trolley next to the bed placing it in his ear. It bleeped quietly and Sarah frowned at the result. "I know your not doing so good at the moment Jace but do you think you can try and tell me exactly how your feeling?" she pushed.

"He said his head's really hurting" Alec informed her on Jace's behalf, sensing Jace was unlikely to answer this time and she turned to smile at him in thanks. Alec had surprisingly liked her immediately. She seemed nice. "We tried activating his iratze but it didn't seem to help" he added.

"Hmm" she said brow furrowing making Alec's stomach churn a little. She was obviously not happy about that little piece of information. "Let's get you something else for that head then shall we" she said more to the herself than Jace. "Meredith" she called to an older medic close by. "Please could you get me some Veraceae liquor. She turned back to the others realising information was not going to be forthcoming from Jace at the moment and asked. "Do you know when he started feeling ill?".

"This morning I think" Alec replied.

"Yeah, he seemed fine yesterday" Clary added and Isabelle nodded in agreement.

Jace rolled onto his back becoming a little agitated now pushing the backs of his hands into his eyes with a quiet moan. "Alec" he groaned letting his arms flop down restlessly scanning the faces around. He appeared slightly disoriented.

"It's ok, I'm here" Alec responded moving next to Sarah to grasp his hand.

"My head" Jace exclaimed squeezing his eyes shut tight, his free hand rubbing his temple again.

"I know" Alec said sympathetically, he could sense it through the bond and it hurt to see Jace suffering like this.

Sarah rubbed Jace's leg in comfort. "It'll just be another minute Jace ok. We're getting you something to help with the pain. I'm just going to get a blood sample first honey" she said taking a few things from the trolley and placing them into a small metal kidney bowl.

"Do you know if he's received any injuries recently, wounds made by demons, bites or anything. Maybe been in contact with someone else who was sick?" Sarah continued to question.

"He's been out in the field but I'm not aware of anything like that" Alec told her.

"Just a cut on his palm" Isabelle said.

"But he did that himself with a seraph blade "Alec interrupted. "To signal to me that he was in trouble, it was the only way he could" he defended quickly at her confused frown. "We're parabatai" he explained.

"Oh right. Yes I know" Sarah replied continuing her task. "Which hand?"

Alec exchanged at look with Isabelle hoping they hadn't given her a bad impression of Jace.

"Left. But it looked like it had healed fine after he activated his healing rune" Isabelle finished.

Sarah pulled a chair up to the bedside taking Jace's hand from Alec and inspecting his palm. Seemingly happy with what she saw she turned it over cleaning the back with antiseptic. "Small scratch now Jace" she warned holding a needle ready. Jace was starting to shift about again becoming more agitated. He looked feverish and disoriented and suddenly tried to sit up absently jerking his hand back in Sarah's grasp.

"What's happening?" he asked no one in particular sounding confused, his voice growing hoarse, "I've got to go"?

Alec deftly caught Jace's arm before he could pull it from Sarah's hold and she quickly inserted the needle without Jace seeming to notice. Where's Clary?" he asked.

Clary rushed to Jace's other side while Alec pushed him back down gently to hold him still. "It's alright" Alec soothed. "Calm down, you're ok"

Clary scooped up Jace's other hand. "Jace, I'm here" she told him and he visibly calmed as he focused on her face.

"I need to find my father"... "and my brother. Clary I need to find my brother" he said thoughtfully still sounding confused, chest rising and falling rapidly as if he'd exerted himself.

"We'll find them" Clary reassured him. "Don't worry about that now ok." Alec had seen some of Valentine's journals and knew that Jace was talking about Clary's brother Jonathan, not him or Max. He hated what Valentine had done to Jace but he wouldn't wallow over that right now. Jace seemed to be getting worse fast.

Sarah had filled a few vials with blood already and slid the needle out of Jace's hand as the other medic returned holding a cup viscous liquid that didn't look very palatable. "Meredith please can you get the blood results for me asap and make an urgent call for a silent brother to come" she asked trading the tray for the cup.

"Right away Meredith said hurrying off.

"I'll go help Meredith" Isabelle said, obviously friends with her from their body language. She often worked in the labs and Alec knew she would feel better doing something to find out what was making Jace was sick rather than standing around idly .

"We need to get this down him" Sarah said to the others, indicating the cup. "Let's sit him up"

The three of them pulled Jace forward, Alec moving behind him so that Jace was leaning upright against his chest. "Its ok Jace, just relax" Alec tried to calm him, stretching his arms around him to lightly restrain his wrists.

"Jace, you with me" Sarah asked him stroking back his hair. "I know you're feeling terrible but I need you drink this for me" she said showing him the cup. "It's going to help with the pain and make you a bit sleepy ok". Without waiting for him to indicate that he'd understood she brought the cup up to his lips tipping some of the liquid into his mouth. He swallowed it down instinctively frowning at the obvious unpleasant taste. Sarah continued to push him to drink until Jace turned his head away coughing, some of the medicine dripping slowly down his chin. His arms struggled weakly to get free from Alec's grip as Sarah wiped the excess liquid from his mouth giving him a few seconds to catch his breath . "Do you think you can drink a little more" she asked bringing the cup back to his lips. This time Jace groaned, pulling his hand free to push the cup away.

"No more" he croaked breathing heavily. Alec coyld feel his heart thumping rapidly under his arms.

"Alright Jace, try to relax for me" she said rubbing his shoulder. "It should start to work soon and he'll probably sleep" she assured Alec and Clary smiling sympathetically before leaving quietly to sit at a work station across the room.

Clary took Jace's free hand rubbing her thumb across it slowly in a soothing motion and Jace began to still in Alec's embrace, resting his head back on his shoulder as his breathing evened out. He turned to stare unfocused at Clary, his eyes barely open and as the medicine continued to take effect they drifted closed, his features relaxing in sleep. Alec felt relieved that he finally seemed comfortable at last.

Sarah returned with cloth soaking in a bowl of cold water. She squeezed the excess sater out from the cloth before folding it to a perfect rectangle. "This should help with his temperature" she told them both placing the damp cloth on Jace's forehead. The coolness startled him awake momentarily but he drifted off again almost immediately.

"Thank you" Clary said gratefully.

"I'll call Magnus, he can help" Alec said quietly.

"Magnus Bane" Sarah questioned clearly familiar with the Warnock.

"Yes" Alec replied. His heart warming with thought of his flamboyant glittery boyfriend. As good as the silent brothers were, he'd feel much better having Magnus here looking after Jace.

"Thanks Alec" she said as if she knew him well. He supposed everyone new who he was these days as the new institute head. As Sarah walked away Alec was surprised when Clary moved to squeeze his hand smiling her appreciatation.

"He'll be ok" he reassured her, squeezing back.

"I know" she said stroking Jace's face lightly. It's was very obvious to Alec that she was still in love with Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alec shifted carefully under Jace, slowly reaching into his pocket for his phone trying not to disturb him from his uneasy slumber. He quickly scrolled through the numbers in his contacts locating Magnus' and hitting dial.

"Alexander" Magnus answered in his usual provocative drawl, flirting. "To what do I owe the pleasure my love. Aren't you supposed to be hard a work".

Alec smiled to himself picturing the glamourous warlock in some flowing kimono or sparkly silk shirt, margarita in hand. "Magnus hey" he replied, keeping his voice low "I need your help".

"What's wrong" he asked, serious now sensing something in Alec's tone.

"Its Jace, he's really sick. Please can you come to the institute" Alec asked him. "We're in the infirmary".

"I'll be right there Alexander" he promised not enquiring further. Magnus was well aware of how much Jace meant to him, and Alec trusted completely in the warlocks abilities. He needed him here.

"Thank you Magnus" he replied his tone appreciative. He felt a wave of relief knowing Magnus was on his way. Putting away his phone he relaxed back into the bed with a deep sigh, turning his head to look at Clary who was staring at him apprehensively.

"He'll be here soon" he reassured her. _Then everything will be ok_ he thought to himself.

...

The two Shadowhunters sat quietly, waiting for Magnus. It hadn't been long, but Alec's relationship with Clary had been turbulent until recently and he really couldn't think of how to break into small talk with her at this moment, despite how far they'd come. He absently watched her stroke Jace's hand lightly, the gentle movement relaxing to watch.

Jace was like a furnace against Alec's chest, his fingers twitching occasionally in Clary's light grasp, a slight grimace ghosting his face. He was still in pain despite being asleep and Alec noted too that his breathing, though slow and even now, still sounded laboured. He couldn't understand why Jace should be like this. It was fairly unusual for a Shadowhunter to pick up a virus or bug like mundanes did, at least without some kind of intervention by a downworlder or demon. Alec let his mind sort through recent events. Maybe something had happened that Jace hadn't mentioned. Anyway, he better get up, He thought. Jace would hopefully cool down a bit if they weren't sitting so close together.

"Clary!" he whispered.

"Yeah" she replied looking up, concern in her eyes.

"He's too hot like this. I think I need to move".

"Yeah ok" she agreed, standing up. "Can you manage?"

"I think so" Alec said beginning to ease Jace forward and sliding out from behind him slowly, still supporting his upper body. He tried to and make the transition as smooth as possible, however the movement disturbed Jace from his sleep and he jerked his eyes open, unfocused. He let out a panicked groan reaching out disoriented as if he thought he was going to fall. Alec quickly eased him back down onto the pillow, Jace frowning deeply, momentarily registering pain again.

"Shhh, it's ok" Alec said softly willing him back to sleep, rubbing his cheek with the thumb of his hand that was still cradling Jace's head as in continued to lower him. Clary stood ready to help but Jace was already relaxing back, sleep claiming him again almost immediately. Alec pulled his hand away as gently as he could and he and Clary sighed in relief when Jace didn't stir again.

...

As Alec stood stretching out the crick in his back from sitting awkwardly, he could hear a familiar voice nearing from outside the infirmary, seemingly having a one-sided conversation. He turned as Magnus appeared through the doorway accompanied by a Silent Brother, his heart skipping a beat like it always did when he saw him.

Arh, Alec thought, that explained the one sidedness. Only Magnus could hear what the Silent Brother was saying as he spoke to him inside his head.

The two looked so out of place beside one another. Magnus was waving his arms with great expression with his sparkly, spikey hair and dapper navy suit. It was a stark contrast to the robed healer, his face quite grotesque with his eyes and mouth sewn closed. The Silent Brothers had always seemed so eerie to Alec no matter how many times he saw them. He moved quickly to close the distance between himself and his boyfriend and could sense Clary hot on his heels.

"Magnus" he greeted relief flooding his voice. He reached for Magnus' hand seeking the comfort of his lovers touch, forgetting himself temporarily in the present company. Realising he quickly withdrew turning to acknowledge the Silent Brother's arrival. Magnus smiled at him tenderly as he composed himself.

 _"Alexander Lightwood, Clarrisa Fray, Sarah Merewood_ " the Silent Brother nodded to them, his words echoing in their heads. Sarah the medic had joined them from across the infirmary. "I am Brother Zachariah. I am here to see Jace Herondale."

"Thank you both for coming so quickly" Sarah said gratefully. "Jace is over here" she said indicating the bed where was sleeping, if you wouldn't mind gentlemen she urged. Clearly Sarah did not want to waste any time.

"Of course" Magnus replied holding back slightly as they walked to squeeze Alec's arm without the others noticing.

"Thank you" he told Magnus his appreciation showing in his eyes. "We don't know what's wrong with him".

"We'll find out Alexander" he reassured him.

Sarah quickly caught everyone up on Jace's condition, giving as much information as she could. She seemed just as grateful the two healers had arrived as Alec was, which was worrying. "We should have the blood results back very soon" she told them "and hopefully they will shed some light on the cause of this illness".

...

Magnus and Brother Zachariah had both been studying Jace for what seemed like an eternity, but had in fact only been about 15 minutes. Every so often he would see soft blue sparks emitting from Magnus' hand as he used his spells to try and heal Jace. He had become more agitated in his sleep in the short time they had been away from his bedside but had calmed considerably since Magnus had been with him. Alec sat close to Clary on the next bed waiting, feeling anxious and impatient. Clary was fidgeting more and more with her hands, clearly feeling the same.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her kindly, suddenly feeling protective. She had no family now her mother had died, Valentine excluded, and it must have been hard for her in a weird way to lose Jace as her brother too.

"Yeah" she said looking at him, "you?"

He reach down to take hold her hand taking her by surprise. "Just worried" he told her, honestly.

"Me too" she replied.

He'd been jealous of Clary when she'd first appeared on the scene but he'd grown to respect her. Not that he would tell her that. He just wanted Jace to be happy, and Jace wanted Clary. _Those two really needed too sort things out_ he thought.

"Things have been...complicated between you too huh?" He stuttered. "Do you erh... still have feelings for him?" He said regretting his chosen line of questioning immediately. She looked at him clearly surprised. Alec and Clary didn't really discuss their personal lives, except for that time at Max's party that was, but those were mitigating circumstances.

"Erh yeah, you could say it complicated alright" she said.

He pulled his hand back feeling awkward now. "Sorry" he apologised, cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "I must be turning into a teenage girl" joking about his attempt at a heart to heart with her. After a moment they both let out a short laugh, their anxiety lifting a fraction until Magnus interrupted clearly ready to deliver his verdict.

...

"It's some kind of poison" he said. It's powerful, working like an infection. His body is trying to fight it but his system is starting to shut down.

"What about your magic" Clary asked hopefully. "Can you help him?" she pleaded. Alec realised Magnus would have healed Jace already if it were possible, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach. It raced with fear and anxiety.

"My magic seems to be having a limited effect. If I knew what the was poison was an antidote might be..."

"He's infected with Camberus Venom" Isabelle exclaimed striding towards them with urgency interrupting Magnus and making Alec and Clary jump.

"What's a Camberus?" Clary asked worriedly.

"Its a type of water demon." Magnus answered, everyone turning their attention back to him. "Like a large crayfish but with a stinger. Deadly" he informed them. "They're only found in lake... "

"Lyn? Alec finished, realisation hitting him.

"Correct" Magnus replied.

...

Clary felt herself pale, her heart beating rapidly. She'd dropped her and Jace into the lake with her portal. It was her fault Jace was sick. She had been too eager to go through, unprepared, putting her own life in danger, and Jace's too. Oh god what if he didn't...

No she thought, she couldn't go there. Jace was strong.

We were in lake Lynn a couple of days ago" she told Magnus and Brother Zachariah.

"But he was fine. He didn't get injured. He would have known if something got him, wouldn't he" she questioned.

"Possibly not" Magnus answered. "These demons release a numbing agent in their venom, like a mosquito."

" _The wound would be extremely small, like the prick of a pin._ " Brother Zachariah's voice was loud in their heads agreeing with Magnus' statement. " _Small but very effective_ ". They all turned to look at Jace. He was clear evidence of that fact. He looked so young lying there in the hospital bed. His face was flush with fever, his sleep fitful now as if he was having a nightmare. The effects of the medicine and Magnus spells seemed to be short lived.

Magnus retuned to Jace's bedside waving over Jace's face, blue sparks once more emanating from his hand to settle him into a peaceful sleep once more. The others drifted over to join him, Alec placing his hand on top of Magnus' where he was leant on the side of the bed, not seeming to care who saw. He looked at Magnus questioningly.

"I can make an antidote but I'll need a sample of the venom" he told them all.

Hope pushed its way into Clary's chest and she rested her hand on Jace's leg needing the contact.

"Where do we get the sample from" Alec asked, the answer clearly dawning on him judging by his look of foreboding. He and Magnus were close now looking directly into each other faces eyes.

"You and I, Alexander" Magnus said raising his eyebrows "will need to go fishing!"

...

"Keep him stable until we get back Magnus" asked the silent brother.

Brother Zechariah nodded compliance making no argument.

"I'll go get my things" Alec said to the others, feeling anxious to leave. "We'll be back soon" he promised hugging Izzy, nodding to Clary over her shoulder. He strode to Jace's bedside clasping his fingers between those of his parabatai's, his free hand stroking Jace's sweaty hair. "We're gonna fix this" he told him. "Just hang in there ok till I get back." He hated to leave him like this but the sooner they left the sooner Jace would be ok. "Ok let's go" he said to Magnus moving to leave.

"Please be careful" Clary called after them before resuming her vigil at Jace's side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The swirling portal opened suddenly between the trunks of two giant pine trees frantically pushing their branches to sway heavily in its wake. Moments later Magnus and Alec stepped out to stand among the trees on the outskirts of Brocelind Forest.

Alec was tense, readying himself for any immediate threat. This forest had a bad reputation and he scanned the perimeter quickly as the portal closed behind them. His left hand gripped his bow tightly and he held his right arm stretched back over his shoulder hovering above his quiver in anticipation of danger. The rush of adrenalin he'd felt the instant they'd stepped through the portal soon began to subside as his senses registered nothing in their vicinity but the rustling of the trees.

It was cold and damp in the forest, the late afternoon sun dim under the thick canopy, and their breaths billowed out like mist in the brisk air. It was beautiful in a bleak kind of way, Alec thought, a contrast to the bright streets and tall buildings of Alicante that he knew stood in the distance, hidden by the seemingly endless rows of pines.

"The lake should be just over this way" Magnus said setting off, confident in the direction. We're not far" he added, however looking around Alec felt like he was in the middle of nowhere. _This place had been a part of Jace's terrible early childhood_ he mused.

"Oh and Alec" Magnus added, glancing back over his shoulder at him - "Stay sharp". "There are worse things in this forest than bad memories of Valentine" he said looking at Alec knowingly, somehow sensing the morbid direction his thoughts had started to take. Jace hadn't spoken in detail over the last decade about the time he'd spent in Idris as a child and had still loved his father, despite his upbringing. Until recently that was. However their conversation only a couple of nights ago had painted a grim picture of this place that Alec couldn't see past to appreciate really any beauty here. He snapped himself out of his thoughts. Jace didn't need Alec to feel sorry for him. They had a job to do.

The howl of a wolf echoed through the trees sounding too close for comfort to Alec, justification of Magnus' warning. He just wanted to get this over and done with and get back to his family. This would hopefully just be a simple fishing trip like they had promised the girls back at the institute. He prayed they hadn't lied.

...

They hadn't gone far and after only a minute the trees thinned allowing them to see beyond the edge of the forest.

"We're here" Magnus informed him gesturing ahead. A large lake with sandy shores that Alec had seen before through the broken shard of a portal came into view between the tall trees. Magnus was right, they had come through close to the lake.

The forest floor crunched under their feet as they walked, cutting through the eerie quiet. Too quiet Alec thought suddenly the hackles going up on the back of his neck. The sounds of birds and other small animals had disappeared. He stopped, listening carefully looking around, his hand returning to his bow. Something wasn't right, he sensed it - then he saw it.

The wolf was looking directly at him, its body hidden as it stalked them between the underbrush.

"Magn..." He tried to warned. But before he could something hit him hard from behind throwing him forward to the ground taking his breath. He felt the immense weight of what he realised was a second wolf pushing down on his back and he struggled to pull in air. Everything seemed to slow around him as he uselessly tried to push himself up, expecting to feel the wolf's teeth at his neck any second. He was going die he thought. Then, just as suddenly, the weight was gone. He heard the wolf yelp in pain followed by a dull thud. He dragged in a breath coughing, quickly pushing himself to his feet a little unsteady for a moment, but already moving to strike back. Instinctively and with the speed and ease honed from years of practice he mounted an arrow into his bow, and loosed it to fire past Magnus, burying deep into the shoulder of the first wolf as it leapt toward him. This wolf too yelped in pain falling in its tracks. It thrashed to its feet and turned to drag itself badly injured back into the forest.

Adrenalin surged as Alec assessed the situation around him in seconds, heart pounding. Magnus was looking between himself and the wolf behind him and Alec realised that Magnus must have used his magic to throw it off him saving his life, as he had done in turn. He spun around to watch it as it struggled to rise only stunned. It was big - _Werewolves_ , Alec thought.

"Are you ok" Magnus asked as Alec readied another arrow. Alec didn't have time to answer as two more wolves appeared out of nowhere ready to strike.

...

Magnus had been terrified for Alec when he turned to see the large grey werewolf pinning him to the ground. It had come out of nowhere.

Now the wolves seemed to coming from all around them. Alec had easily dispatched a second and as two more appeared Alec fired a another arrow without hesitation to hit one of them in the chest as it too moved to attack. The wolves in this forest couldn't be reasoned with like those in new York. They were wild and deadly. He formed an energy ball of magic thrusting it forward to throw its companion back, far away from them. They were lucky to come out on top, given the savagery and number of opponents. They made a formidable team _Magnus thought,_ but that's when it all went wrong _._

A movement to his left was all Magnus saw as the first wolf which had regained its feet, leapt for Alec biting into his left shoulder. It swung him off his feet and around to launch him with incredible strength at the same tree that Magnus only a minute before had sent the very same wolf flying against. He hit with a heavy thud. Magnus watched, time seeming to slow, as Alec crumpled to the ground to lie awkwardly, unmoving at the bottom of the tree.

Suddenly enraged, he roared with anger fuelling savage waves of magic which he used to pick up the 3 remaining werewolves in succession, striking out with shocking force and crushing bones. The wolves had no chance to even screech in pain and quiet quickly returned to the forest. He knew they were dead, but he didn't care at this moment. He likely would later.

He felt sick. "Alec" he whispered, desperately running to his side.

...

Clary hadn't taken her eyes off Jace. He was restless, groaning, his eyes moving wildly under his lids. From time to time he would call out for Clary or Alec and one time Maryse, sweat beading on his forehead and his face flushed with fever. Clary rinsed out the cloth yet again and softly wiped his face and upper body, falling into routine. Sarah had cut away his soaked t-shirt a while ago to help cool him and Clary distractedly studied his perfectly toned chest as the clothed moved over it. He was covered in the black angelic runes that every shadowhunter wore. He had many more than herself, testament to his years of experience despite his young age. She traced her finger over the pattern of his healing rune willing it so work somehow, but it remained dormant. She didn't have Jace's ability to activate runes without a stele and she knew it wouldn't help Jace now anyway even if she could. Not against the venom in his body. It was different than the last time he'd been struck by a demon. This venom was slow acting and according to Sarah was causing a sepsis sort of effect to rage within his body.

Isabelle sat opposite, watching her. She had scooped up Jace's other hand the moment she'd sat down and hadn't let go since. She loved her family fiercely and Clary knew she would do everything in her power to protect her adopted brother. He was getting worse rapidly despite the continued ministrations of Sarah and Brother Zachariah and they were helpless to stop it. He needed the anti-venom potion fast.

"Do you think they'll be long" Clary asked Isabelle.

"Maybe a couple of hours. They'll be back as soon as they can" she said, "I'm sure it won't be that long" she comforted. "Magnus knows what to do".

"Yeah" she agreed. She hoped they were safe. She and Jace had not had a good time at lake Lyn. "I wonder how long the potion will take to make" she wondered out loud.

"I don't know" Isabelle replied, reaching across to caress Jace's hair as she felt him squeeze her hand tight in his agitated state.

When Luke had been bitten by the Alpha it had taken Magnus several hours to brew the cure, Clary thought. She looked at Jace concerned, hoping it wouldn't take that long. His every breath sounded ragged as if it were a struggle. How long could he wait. He thrashed his head to the side his brow creased in discomfort.

"Clary" he called, making her jump slightly. His voice sounding rough.

"Shhh, I'm here" she told him, soothing.

"We have to find Valentine" he said opening unfocused eyes to search the room for a moment.

Before she could answer he suddenly groaned out in pain, his back arching from the white sheets and his head pushed back into the pillow, eyes scrunched tight. "Jace" Clary called standing, feeling a wave of panic as Isabelle did the same opposite. "Sarah" she shouted for the medic, her heart racing.

Sarah hurried across along with Brother Zachariah. The Silent Brother swept in serenely, leaning over Jace to place both hands on his shoulders holding him down.

"Alec", Jace cried out desperately ".

Clary couldn't see any magic but after an anxious minute Jace relaxed back into the bed, calmed by whatever Brother Zachariah had done. He was still muttering Alec's name quietly, his chest heaving in lungful's of air, however he was clearly more comfortable now.

"Thank you" Isabelle told him, reflecting Clary thoughts as she stared at Jace, tense, unable to relax.

He was ridiculously handsome despite how sick he looked. She loved Simon but there had always been something intense between her and Jace from the moment they'd met. _Magnus please hurry_ she thought. She couldn't bare to lose him.

...

Magnus crouched in front of Alec, dread twisting in the pit of his stomach making it hard to think clearly. "Alec" he called trying to rouse him. He laid his hand on Alec's neck feeling a strong pulse and relief flooding through him.

Alec was lying in what must have been an uncomfortable position and Magnus pulled him upright to sit back against the tree. Blood seeped from the ragged wounds on his shoulder, the fabric and skin torn where the wolf's teeth had penetrated. He moved his hand across it emitting his healing magic and the wounds started to close, halting the flow of blood. It was broken, he could feel it. He could fix this he knew he could, but this was Alec and he couldn't hold back the feeling of panic. His heart was beating wildly. Blue sparks continued to drift from his fingers and he felt it as the bones knitted back together, glad that Alec wasn't awake for it. However, now that it was done he just wanted him to wake up.

His glided his hand over Alec's face continuing to use his magic and after a few minutes he began to stir.

"Alec wake up. It's Magnus" he said gently. "Come on let me see those beautiful eyes of yours" he encouraged.

Alec scrunched his face in pain, letting out a low moan, but after a few moments he opened his eyes trying to focus on the face in front of him. "Magnus", he said questioningly, bringing his hand up to the back of his head where it must have been hurting. It came away bloody and Alec stared at his red fingers as if he couldn't understand what it meant. Magnus reached up to turn Alec's head inspecting the injury. He quickly healed the large cut he saw there eliciting a groan from Alec.

"What happened" Alec croaked looking back up at Magnus.

"You had a fight with a werewolf" he smiled softly, caressing the side of his face.

"My shoulder hurts" he said inspecting it with his other hand, poking at it gently.

"I know my love. That would be the werewolf again. It threw you against a tree" he told him indicating the giant trunk above him. "I've healed it as best I can but it will be sore for a few days I suspect. It was broken my love".

"Oh", Alec said resting his head back and closing his eyes.

Magnus rummaged through Alec's pockets finding his stele. Alec opened his eyes at the movement and Magnus held it up in front of his face presenting it to him. "An Iratze would probably be a good idea" he suggested. Alec stared at the stele for a moment looking tired, eventually reaching up to take it from Magnus' grasp. "Thanks" he offered, lazily lifting his top to expose the healing rune on his left side. Magnus moved to hold the fabric up for him, freeing up his hand to use his stele. He had made no move to involve his injured side in the process. The rune glowed red-orange as Alec traced the stele over the intricate pattern, frowning from the slight burn. Once done he relaxed his arm down, resting his head back on the wide trunk of the tree again.

Magnus studied him carefully. "Better" he inquired.

"Yeah" Alec replied after a beat, still looking exhausted. "Can you help me up" he asked unexpectedly moving to stand. Magnus grasped his uninjured arm pulling him up and he rose to his feet stiffly, loosening his grip after a moment when Alec appeared to get his bearings.

"Do you feel ok Alexander" he enquired staring at him apprehensively, keeping his hand at Alec's back just in case.

Alec rotated his injured shoulder tentatively testing it, his frown evidence of the lingering pain despite the wounds having being healed. "Yeah I'm good" he confirmed trailing off as he looked around noticing the stricken bodies of the 3 werewolves. They were dirty and naked now having returned to their human form. Magnus stiffened waiting for Alec's reaction. Alec looked back at him, saying nothing, but after a moment closed the gap between them taking Magnus' face in his hands. He kissed him firmly taking Magnus by surprise, then pulling back to look fiercely into his eyes.

"Thank you" he said honestly.

Magnus felt the sting of tears threatening to overcome him but bottled them away for later.

"Come on now" Alec pushed, "we need to hurry" and he took Magnus' hand leading them of out the trees.

...

What do we do now" Alec asked. Completely at a miss as to how they were supposed to capture the creature without going in the water.

They were stood on the shore looking out across the lake. It was huge, stretching far off toward the mountains in the distance. The low sun glistened on the crests of its delicate ripples, breaking peacefully onto the gravelly sand.

"Watch" Magnus said as he brought he hands up beginning a incantation in a language Alec didn't recognise. "Formet rete circum capere profundis aquarum".

Orange sparks started to flow from his fingers disappearing out over the lake. The wind picked up in front of them blowing dust into Alec's eyes. He rubbed them to clear it squinting to see the magic foaming into a massive orange net, glowing above the surface of the lake. It was beautiful.

Magnus threw his palms down towards to he's feet and the net followed suit to rest on the surface of the water before sinking underneath . Alec could see it's Orange glow for a moment until it dropped too deep and disappeared into the depths below.

Magnus clutched his hands into fists and in one large fluid movement swept his arms and torso to the left as if dragging a great weight. After a brief pause he swept them back again in the opposite direction. He raised his hands now, backing up the shore as the glow of the net re-appeared rising up out of the water. As it emerged Alec could see that it was enclosing an enormous body of the murky lake water, creatures still swimming through it like a tank in an aquarium. Alec moved back with Magnus as he pulled the net away from the lake to hover over the shore, straining with the enormity of the task as beads of sweat broke out on his forehead. "Be careful, stay back Alexander" he warned as he released his fists to the complete the task, collapsing exhausted to sit on the rough ground, the effort draining on his magic.

Instantly the net disappeared suddenly dropping the huge mass of lake water onto to the ground where it splashed towards them like a tsunami. Alec quickly reached down to pull Magnus up and back as the water came close. It washed away across the ground wetting their feet and leaving the sand and rocks littered with an assortment of fish and crustaceans mixed in with seaweed.

Alec was in awe of Magnus. "That was amazing" he told him.

"Thank you Alexander" he said catching his breath.

They carefully picked through the sand, fish flopping unable find oxygen out of the water. It was a horrible scene and Alec tried to see past it, his mind focused on their task. His heart was beginning to sink when it looked like they were going to come up empty handed. He doubted Magnus had the energy to do it again as well as portal them back home. However just when he was about to give up hope Magnus shouted from a few metres away.

"Eureka"

...

Magnus had been hard at work for over an hour, adding countless ingredients to a small stewing pot simmering on the stove. This had included the venom he had extracted from the Cambarus demon with an ancient looking metal syringe, a process Alec hadn't enjoyed judging by look he'd had on his face. The kitchen looked in disarray. The worktops were littered with strange looking objects, animal parts, and glass jars filled with a variety of coloured powders all gathered with haste from Magnus' store.

Alec had rang Isabelle with the news, and seemed on a high at first now they had retrieved what they needed to help Jace. He and Alec had both taken turns tending the pot and the time had passed quickly. However, recently Magnus had noticed Alec was becoming more and more agitated and had now taken to pacing the length of the kitchen behind him. He knew Alec was anxious, it was understandable, but it was making it very difficult for him to concentrate.

"Alexander" he called catching his attention. "I know you're worried, but would you mind sitting down for me while I finish up here" he asked glancing over his shoulder at Alec, keeping his tone purposely light.

"What's taking so long" Alec declared exasperated, pausing to look at Magnus.

"I'm sorry Alec, but I'm afraid these things can't be rushed. It will be ready in its own time". Magnus assured him.

"We don't _have_ time" he said raising his voice, surprising Magnus, who turned abandoning his task to look at Alec concerned. Alec raked his hands through his hair, a look of despair on his face. Out of the blue he suddenly swept his arm across the adjacent unit causing the things on top to crash loudly to the floor. Several of the containers smashed open spilling their contents messily.

"Hey!" Magnus called firmly, grabbing Alec's arm to still him, moving around so that they were facing each other. Alec's eyes were wild with panic. "Calm down" he implored his concern building even more.

"Magnus we have to go. Now" he said trying to pull away.

"Alexander stop. It'll be ready soon I promise".

"It needs to be ready now! There's no more time Magnus." He was practically hyperventilating now.

"Alexander. Look at me" he said his voice urgent but soothing. "Look at me". He moved his hand swiftly to caress Alec's face before he could pull away again. A wave of blue at Magnus' finger tips flowed gently between them and the effect on Alec was instantaneously calming. "Shhh. It's alright my darling. Calm down". Alec stared at Magnus, his eyes a raging sea of turmoil, brimming with tears. "It will be alright" Magnus told him.

Alec seemed to swallow back his emotion, trying to compose himself. "l can feel it." He said.

Magnus frowned confused. "Feel what my love?"

"How sick he is. He's so weak Magnus, I can feel him slipping away". A tear rolled down his cheek as he blinked looking away. "I can't lose him" he said the pain in his eyes threatening to break Magnus' heart.

Magnus reached in to place a soft kiss on Alec's lips quenching a sob from the shadowhunter. He lingered close, their foreheads touching. He could taste the saltiness of Alec's tears. "He'll be ok. I promise you Alexander", he told him, reassuring himself too that it was true. "Just give me your patience a little longer". _Jace's condition couldn't be good for Alec to be like this_ , he thought.

"I love you" Alec whispered his voice breaking.

"I love you too" Magnus replied sincerely. "Now let's see how this antidote is coming and go make that annoying parabatai of yours feel better" he said with a small smile, pulling back to look deeply into Alec's eyes. He hands still cradled Alec's head and he swept his thumbs to tenderly wipe the moisture from below his eyes.

Alec nodded. "Thank you" he said gratefully.

On the stove the potion started to sizzle loudly drawing their attention.

"Arrh! It seems your in luck Alexander. I believe our antidote is ready" Magnus exclaimed eyebrows rising.

...

Isabelle hurried to greet Alec as he and Magnus walked through the infirmary door, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Alec, thank the angel" she said as he hugged her back.

"How is he" he asked looking over her shoulder toward the bed his parabatai occupied.

"He's not good". Her eyes were glassy and filled with emotion.

Clary had stood too but seemed reluctant to let go of Jace's hand. Brother Zachariah was leaning over him working on him still.

Isabelle pulled away from Alec noticing the torn and blooded material of his jacket. He had told them about retrieving the sample of venom but he hadn't mentioned the werewolf encounter. They'd already had enough to worry about. Alec, what happened, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine Izzy, it's healed now. I'll tell you about it later. It wasn't entirely true, his shoulder was still throbbing lightly, but that didn't matter at the moment.

"You have it" Sarah said eagerly approaching. "We need to hurry.".

Magnus handed her the flask he'd used to transport the antidote. "let's go give it to him then he urged.

Jace looked awful. Quite still now, his breathing was shallow and laboured, his upper body covered in a sheen of sweat. It was obvious he wouldn't last long without intervention. Alec could feel it and hoped Jace could hang on long enough for the potion to work. Without pausing Alec heaved Jace forward before anyone else could help, moving behind him again to support him in a semi-erect position. Jace worryingly didn't react, limp in Alec's arms. He reached out to Sarah indicating for her to pass him the flask, lifting Jace's chin bringing it to his lips. The others watched in silence.

"Jace, come on swallow it for me he begged pouring some of the antidote into his mouth. It spilled out dripping down his chin onto his chest.

Clary let out a quiet sob, her eyes red, sparkling with tears in the low light. She pushed her fist to her mouth as if trying to contain her sorrow. He tried again tilting Jace's head back further and this time he swallowed letting out a weak cough. He continued until Magnus reach out squeezing his forearm lightly. That should enough he reassured Alec taking flask. He relaxed back hugging his unconscious parabatai close. "Come on Jace don't leave me he begged", his voice a whisper, not realising Jace had asked him the same thing when their roles had been reversed only a couple of months earlier.

They'd done everything they could. Now it was up to Jace.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Jace felt like he was floating, his mind drifting as his senses slowly came back to awareness. His head ached dully but for some reason that didn't seem that bad. He was in a bed, he noted and he felt warm and cozy, and in no rush to move. He could here voices whispering, sounding far away. Was someone in his room? He thought.

He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy and he pulled up his hand to rub his face feeling unbelievably lethargic. By the angel he was tired. He started to drift off again but the sound of his name brought him back to the surface as he felt someone take hold of his hand.

Clarity began to return slowly and he forced his eyes open a crack. The light was low but still too bright for a few moments as he struggled to focus. He heard his name again and this time he realised it was Alec talking to him. He turned instinctively towards his parabatai's voice to stare blearily at Alec's face.

"Alec" he said, his voice rough.

"Hey" Alec said smiling back at him looking relieved. Jace studied his face for a moment. He looked tired too. He let his gaze extend past the chair Alec was sat in, taking in the rest of the room. He could see more beds like the one he was in and suddenly realised that he was in the infirmary. Had he been injured?. He tried to think but the effort was draining. He sighed deeply squeezing Alec's hand back, letting his eyes fall closed finding it difficult to stay awake.

"What happened?" he asked Alec.

"You were stung by a demon" he answered. Jace was confused. He couldn't remember any fight with a demon. The Ravenor was ages ago.

"Again?" he questioned, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Yes, again" Alec said, and Jace knew from his light tone that he was smiling. "You need to work on that".

"Yeah" Jace agreed absently, exhaustion pulling at him back down.

He was brought back to reality by the touch of Alec's hand on the side of his face. "Jace, hey. You still with me" Alec asked him. "Are you in any pain?"

"Tired" Jace informed him, "and my head hurts a bit" he added bringing his hand up to his face again, the pain coming to the forefront now he was thinking about it.

"Well that's a big improvement on yesterday I can tell you". "You didn't just a headache".

He turned to look at Alec again. "I don't remember being stung" he told him, furrowing his brow trying to think.

"It was in the lake, at Idris, when you were with Clary'" Alec provided. "Tiny thing in the water, but its venom was potent. You probably wouldn't have noticed" he added.

"Oh" Jace said still feeling like he was missing something. Potent Alec had said. "Am I ok?" he asked feeling anxious now.

Alec's expression went serious and he strengthened his hold on Jace's hand. "You are now" he said. "Magnus counteracted it with a potion, but you've been really sick Jace ".

He could see Alec's eyes beginning to fill with tears. Whatever had happened he'd clearly put him through the ringer. "Hey" he soothed "I'm ok" he said triying to reassure his parabatai, smiling and squeezing Alec's hand, hard.

Alec quickly rubbed the tears from his eyes smiling back, pulling himself together. "The girls have been cooing over you" he told him changing the subject. "She's not left your side the whle time" he said nodding toward the other side of the bed.

Jace turned to look. Clary was fast asleep curled up facing them on the next bed. Her red hair was mussed but she still looked unbelievably beautiful he thought, and she'd stayed with him Alec had said. His longing for her ached in his chest.

"I think she likes you" Alec joked at Clary's attentiveness. "I'll go tell her your awake" he said beginning to stand.

Jace turned back to him gripping his hand tighter, not letting him go. "It's ok, let her sleep".

"She'll be mad at me" Alec warned sitting back down. "I promised her, and an angry Clary - not something to be trifled with" he smiled, stifling a yawn.

Alec really did looked like he hadn't slept in a week Jace thought, there were huge dark circles under his eyes. "How long have I been here" he asked.

"Since yesterday" Alec informed him. "I could feel there was something wrong with you and found you in the training room. Do you remember?"

"Vaguely" he answered. He was too tired to think about it at the moment. "You should get some sleep" he told Alec.

Alec looked down at their clasped hands. "I didn't want to leave you either", he admitted. "Don't do that to me again ok".

"I'll try" he said, his eyelids growing heavy again and he couldn't help letting them slide closed. He felt like he could sleep for a year. "I'm glad your here" he said to Alec feeling comforted as he drifted back to sleep.

"I won't leave you Jace" he heard Alec whisper distantly, still gripping his hand.

...

Alec let himself into Magnus' penthouse just as the sun was beginning to set. His whole body seemed to be aching and he longed for some proper sleep. He'd been sat with Jace for nearly twenty-four hours not wanting to leave him, even after he'd finally woken, but he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer.

He found Magnus sitting in the lounge nursing a pink cocktail in a fancy glass. It was dimly lit, the only light coming from an art deco lamp on the sideboard. He was sat in the corner of his plush red leather sofa, elbow resting on the arm, his hand supporting his head.

Hey" he greeted looking up. How's Jace?

He looked tired as well. Yesterday had been hard on them both in more ways than one.

"He's much better", Alec informed him. "Slept most of the day but I think he'll be out of there in a couple of days. Probably sooner knowing Jace. Clary and Izzy are pandering to his every need and my Mom's home so I've left him in good hands".

Magnus smiled and slowly took a sip of whatever he had concocted.

"Want one?" he asked Alec, indicating his drink.

"I'm fine" Alec said sliding in next to Magnus on the sofa. Magnus put down his drink and lifted his arm to let Alec snuggle into his side resting his head on Magnus' chest.

"How's the shoulder" Magnus asked him.

"It's fine, what about you, how are you feeling?" directing the question back at Magnus.

"Oh, a little tired but I'll be fine after a good night's sleep".

Alec knew it was a lie. Magnus wasn't just 'a little tired', he was exhausted. He'd practically depleted his magic helping them yesterday and it would likely take him days to recover. Alec would be eternally grateful. He lifted himself to Magnus' level gazing into his beautiful eyes. They weren't his real eyes, Alec has seen those too, but they were still mesmerising.

"Thank you" he said for everything. "Without you Jace would have... " He paused unable to say what he knew was true. He didn't want to process that right now.

"Alec, I'd do anything for you. You know that." Magnus told him. Alec had seen proof of that yesterday in the forest with the werewolves, probably one of the reasons he still looked so wrecked. He hoped he hadn't been dwelling on it. He'd had no choice. "I love you" he said leaning in to kiss him fiercely.

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus replied passionately when Alec finally broke away sounding like Alec had taken his breath away.

Alec settled back down to rest his head once again on Magnus' chest, closing his eyes. Magnus hugged him close and he could feel the steady beat of his heart lulling him toward sleep, and finally he let it claim him growing heavy in Magnus arms, home now.

The end


End file.
